owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Japanese Imperial Demon Army
The is a military group with the task of dealing with supernatural tasks in Japan. It is lead by General Tenri Hīragi and comprised of many elite units. After the apocalypse, the JIDA comes into great power and establishes human cities in Shibuya and Shinjuku. They wage war against the vampires. Their weapons include mass-produced Enchanted Gear, Cursed Gear, drugging up, spellcraft, and angels. History The Japanese Imperial Demon Army was formed in response to the decline of human population and the threat of demons and vampires. Though there are also other magical organizations around the world, it is the JIDA that stands out as the most effective human organization that can survive and fend off vampires and demons. Duty After the outbreak of the Apocalypse Virus, the human population fell by 90%. It killed off anyone 13 or older, who did not receive the vaccine. Strange monsters referred to as the Four Horsemen of John appeared and began killing off the remaining humans. In response, vampires came into the open and saved as many humans as they could as human livestock out of concern for their drastically diminished food supply. However, mankind would not give up so easily. Rebirth was coming. And to lead that rebirth would be the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. Their goal is to rally together all human survivors, and snatch back supremacy. Child Policy To increase their numbers, the JIDA encourage all soldiers and citizens to procreate and fight for hegemony. However, they have strict population regulations and may not allow humans from the outside world enter their gates. This contradictory attitude suggests that their goal in promoting procreation among their soldiers may actually be to give them something to fight for. They also experiment on their human population; the entire school that appears in chapter 2 is actually an experiment with demon resistance, which either turns its subjects into feasible soldiers or else makes them go mad. It is not unusual for their test subjects to die or be killed by the testing circumstances. Structure *Shibuya Main Army * Vampire Extermination Unit ** Moon Demon Company *Infantry Uniform Ranks Lead General Tenri Hiiragi.png|Tenri Hīragi|link=http://owarinoseraph.wikia.com/wiki/Tenri_Hīragi General Lieutenant General Kureto Hiiragi.png|Kureto Hīragi|link=http://owarinoseraph.wikia.com/wiki/Kureto_Hīragi Major General Shin'ya Hiiragi.png|Shinya Hīragi|link=http://owarinoseraph.wikia.com/wiki/Shinya_Hīragi Seishiro Hiragi.jpg|Seishirō Hīragi|link=http://owarinoseraph.wikia.com/wiki/Seishirō_Hīragi Colonel Norito Goshi.jpg|Norito Goshi|link=http://owarinoseraph.wikia.com/wiki/Norito_Goshi Mito Jūjō (Manga).png|Mito Jūjō|link=http://owarinoseraph.wikia.com/wiki/Mito_Jūjō Aoi Sangū.png|Aoi Sangū|link=http://owarinoseraph.wikia.com/wiki/Aoi_Sangū Lieutenant Colonel Ichinose.png|Guren Ichinose|link=http://owarinoseraph.wikia.com/wiki/Guren_Ichinose Major Captain First Lieutenant Second Lieutenant Shigure Yukimi.jpg|Shigure Yukimi|link=http://owarinoseraph.wikia.com/wiki/Shigure_Yukimi Sayuri Hanayori.png|Sayuri Hanayori|link=http://owarinoseraph.wikia.com/wiki/Sayuri_Hanayori Special Duty Second Lieutenant Sanguu Uniform.png|Mitsuba Sangū|link=http://owarinoseraph.wikia.com/wiki/Mitsuba_Sangū Sergeant Major Sergeant Shinoa Uniform.png|Shinoa Hīragi|link=http://owarinoseraph.wikia.com/wiki/Shinoa_Hīragi Makoto Narumi Portrait.JPG|Makoto Narumi|link=http://owarinoseraph.wikia.com/wiki/Makoto_Narumi Aiko Aihara Portrait.JPG|Aiko Aihara (Deceased)|link=http://owarinoseraph.wikia.com/wiki/Aiko_Aihara Corporal 1st Rank Private (Special) 2nd Rank Private (Special) Yuichiro Uniform.png|Yūichirō Hyakuya|link=http://owarinoseraph.wikia.com/wiki/Yūichirō_Hyakuya Yoichi Uniform.png|Yoichi Saotome|link=http://owarinoseraph.wikia.com/wiki/Yoichi_Saotome Shihō Uniform.png|Shihō Kimizuki|link=http://owarinoseraph.wikia.com/wiki/Shihō_Kimizuki Trivia *According to the vampires, the JIDA have been conducting experiments on the Seraph of the End. *Promotions in rank in the JIDA are often due to family status rather than success in battle or qualifications. *There are a lot of different factions in the JIDA (e.g. guards for the city Yūichirō is from, an Intelligence Force, teachers for leading classes on using Demon Weapons) and therefore a large range of roles one can be assigned to. Category:Organizations Category:Humans Category:Military Category:Japanese Imperial Demon Army Category:Vampire Extermination Unit Category:Moon Demon Company